The amount of content which is available to a user is ever increasing. For example, a user may have access to a wide range of content which is available from over a network, such as web pages, downloadable songs, streaming video (e.g., video-on-demand), one or more results of remote application processing, and so on. For example, there are billions of web pages that are available to the user over the Internet which may provide a wide variety of information. Therefore, because of this wide variety of content, it may be difficult for a user to locate a particular content item of interest. Additionally, the user may have access to a wide variety of local content. For example, some computing devices, such as a desktop personal computer, have an amount of storage which is sufficient to store a wide variety of local content, such as pictures, documents, songs, video content, and so on. The amount of locally available content which may be stored may also make it difficult for the user to locate a particular local content item of interest.
For instance, a user of a computing device may interact with a search engine to locate particular content of interest, such as a web page. Search engines are typically provided via a dedicated web site which is accessible over the Internet to provide a user interface to help the user locate particular content of interest. However, because the amount of content is ever increasing, the amount of content which is located as a result of the search is also increasing. Therefore, a user may receive such a vast number of search results that the user is faced with a daunting task of navigating through the search results to find a particular search result that matches the original intent of the user.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for improved techniques for performing a search and configuring results of the search.